


Hand-Me-Down

by MissGillette



Series: Tilted [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Tommy Hagan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Billy Hargrove Is a Scumbag, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Harrington, Oral Knotting, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 02, Slurs, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Steve doesn't mean to start his heat in the middle of a home game. Billy's possessive streak and ugly jealousy don't make it easy on him.-“I asked you a question.”It’s not Billy’s growled demand for an answer but another muffled mewl from Steve that blasts Tommy out of his daze. His focus had been zeroed in on Steve’s blushing face, the drying tear track on his cheek.“Uh…”And Tommy actually looks like he’s about to admit all the history between them. Steve stares at him with huge eyes and shakes his head. Steve doesn’t doubt Billy’s earlier warning for one second. About ripping throats out. Not after a few weeks ago when an alpha at school had stood behind Steve at a lunch table while feeling up his shoulders. No one officially knows who beat the alpha’s head in on the bumper of his own car, leaving the chrome spattered with blood. He only came back to school Monday, carefully drew a blank whenever someone asked who did the deed. So Steve doesn’t doubt for a second Billy would do worse to Tommy for a significantly larger overstep.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tilted [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718029
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Hand-Me-Down

**Author's Note:**

> That Dead Dove tag is more to warn away people who do not want to read any dark content between Steve and Billy. If you're only into fluffy stuff or lovey dovey porn, please close this, it's not for you. Billy is an unhinged bastard and not a good person in this story. The rape tag is there for a reason, this story is unpleasant, you've been warned. I don't wanna hear it lol.
> 
> I've got one more story for this series in the vault. It's not Harringrove tho lol.

“Mm-mm… hh h! Mm, ah-ah nnn.. Ahhh!”

Wicked lips tickle his ear with, “Baby, you gotta be quiet. Some of the guys are probably right outside.” 

Fingers pinch his nipple while their brothers below tease shallow in and out of him. They dare to dip fully inside him only to drag slick back to the rim to play with him.

“You don’t want anyone coming in here and seeing you like this, yea? Wet and ready for me and all I did was play with your tits a little.” A nip to the lobe of his ear. “Can’t have everyone finding out how much of a slut you are for this knot.”

Steve doesn’t recall Billy even lingering in the locker room after their home game. Which they’d lost because of Steve taking the bench halfway through. Because he got dizzy trying to guard another player, banged his head when he fell, and then got to sit in the wet spot in his underwear. Heats and cycles erratic before Billy showed up in September six months ago, Steve still isn’t used to being regular. Billy knew, though. Because the rest of the game whenever Billy was rotated out of play? He made a point to sit beside Steve. And murmur in his ear.

“So what? Do you want every guy down here to fuck you? Really taking one for the team, Harrington.”  
“What if I weren’t here, huh? Every alpha on that team would tear you apart and share the leftovers. Don’t think I can’t smell how much you want that, fucking whore.”  
“Gonna leave a slick stain on the bench if you’re not careful. If I catch you grinding on it, I’ll bend you over my knee in front of everyone.”

And when Steve had finally begged Coach off, that he wasn’t feeling well enough to get back in the game, he fled to the locker room. With the alpha’s voice hissing after him.

“Keep your hands off that dick and pussy, Harrington. I’ll know if you lie to me.”

It’d been the longest shower of his life while he tried to catch his breath and not fall apart so fast. But one second he was dazed in the shower and now he’s here with Billy about to fuck him. How he ended up in here with Billy stalking silently behind him after a shower, he’ll never know. And then Billy caught him slumped naked against their lockers. The alpha turned him to kneel on the bench with one foot on the floor, rough hands fondling his sore chest and pinching his nipples numb. It’s embarrassing how puffy they get when he’s like this—opens the door for more filthy words purred into his ears. 

Steve’s knee rocking into the bench is going to ache tomorrow. The palms of his heels braced into the metal will fare a bit better. Billy only has fingers in him so far and doesn’t slam into him. Yet. The rest of the team has left the locker room. Steve vaguely remembers their disappointed grumbling as they shuffled around him, getting clean and redressed themselves. Now, some of them loiter just in hearing range in the hallway beyond. They were supposed to go out for burgers as a team, win or lose. Steve groans and doesn’t think he’ll make it.

Billy shows him some small mercy and finally twists two fingers into Steve all the way to the last knuckle. Up and then down, spearing into him as Steve’s hips shake. He knows a mess drips down his inner thighs. Billy makes him plenty loose and wet enough with just this little bit of attention. After Billy had swept him up in September, his heats are that much more intense. It’s Billy’s fault. Steve has enough brain power left to be sure of that. He can’t escape the alpha no matter what. The musky stink of him is on Steve the moment he arrives at school. Billy’s big hands make sure of that. They pinch and pat and fondle him every chance they get to keep him tilted and whirling. And right now, he sees colors when Billy brushes teasing over his sweet spot.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” Billy grunts and sighs. “You just snap so tight on my fingers. Just like a girl, a pretty girl, right Stevie?”

Hair still damp and wild, Steve nods with a groan beyond words. His reward is the alpha bullying those two fingers hard to sparking nerves. Billy pops broken cry after broken cry out of him. Steve’s thighs shake and threaten to pitch him forward. Under Billy’s paw of a hand, Steve’s heart ratchets into high gear. The numbness in his nipples is that much worse as all of Steve’s skin comes alive. Billy touches him too hard, too fast. He’ll rip the orgasm right out of Steve, and Steve won’t even enjoy the ride like that. So he bounces himself back and helps Billy fuck him. 

“Hur-hurry,” Steve slurs. His palms sweat and slip on metal with a whine of skin. “Billy, c-come on…”

“What?” Billy says so sweet, almost fond except for the merciless edge there. “You want me to fuck you right now? Anybody could just walk in, baby.”

Steve shifts himself back and forth on the curl of Billy’s fingers anyway.

“You need a knot that bad, huh?”

Steve’s whine is unbecoming of him and brings shame hot and burning to his ears. He sounds like the whore Billy calls him when he’s in heat. But he can’t help it! It’s Billy’s fault! Steve would have been perfectly fine to go the rest of his life never knowing a knot. Of course Billy had to come upon him a week after school started, Steve breathing hard against the BMW as he tried to leave early. He always starts at school, damn it. But the alpha followed him home, never returning to class from smoking, and they shook Steve’s big, empty house with the sounds of Steve fucked and full. And they’ve been doing it ever since. Only now Steve wishes they’d get to the fucking part. 

“Jesus yes,” he breathes with his head hanging between his shoulders. If he opens his eyes, he’ll see his pitiful cock drooling and swaying to Billy thrusting inside him. “I need it so bad, you-you’re driving me crazy hhh…”

Billy takes to darting his fingers lightning quick over Steve’s prostate instead of badgering it hard and mean. 

“You can do better than that,” Billy growls into his hair. The bastard is a line of solid, burning muscle behind him. The only thing keeping Steve warm. “Make it good for me and I’ll think about it.”

“N-no, fuck you,” Steve snaps back, teeth gnashing. “Fuck me yourself or get-get out, I’ll find some—”

Billy’s fingers are out of him before he can breathe, and then that hand thunders down from on high to smack his ass. Steve still can’t breathe through the initial crack of skin-on-skin as the clap echoes in the locker room. It’s only when Billy does it again does Steve’s jaw drop open and he tries for a squeal. Billy’s right hand, viper quick, cups the noise in his palm and slaps it right back inside Steve’s mouth. Billy holds him that way, fingers pressing color out of Steve’s face where they grip him, and the alpha smacks him again and again.

Billy doesn’t tell him to count this time, but with every flinch on his knee, Steve does so anyway. Used to it. Three, four, five, will Billy go to ten for his smart mouth? It’d just popped out of him. Billy has been weird and snarling all fucking week. Steve thinks it’s because whenever Billy isn’t up his ass in the halls or lunch, Steve sits with Tommy and Carol again. They were like second skins to him his whole life. And one bad break up last year and Billy staking a claim shouldn’t come between them. He misses them, misses them being fond and protective of him. Their omega, but not  **theirs** like he is Billy’s. Maybe it’s his heat talking, maybe it’s the palm prints layered one on top of the other on his ass, but… Billy isn’t enough for him. And he thinks Billy is afraid of that.

It’s not a thought to continue ruminating on while his heat screams down on him. The pain is what clears his head enough to think. Billy does go for ten as Steve knew in his heart. The tenth isn’t any less or more powerful than the other nine, only Billy’s hand lingers over buzzing flesh. Not to torture Steve more, no, it’s all for Steve. So Steve can feel just how hot his skin is. Billy did that to him. Steve let him, like he always does. He shouldn’t talk back, he knows he shouldn’t. It’s natural. Tommy and Carol and Nancy let him do it. It’s as easy as breathing. Billy is the first alpha to put him in his place. Even though Steve knows he won’t be able to sit tomorrow for more reason than one, he doesn’t regret it. He does whimper, though, when Billy uncovers his mouth.

“Not that I don’t like hearing you wail like a bitch,” Billy murmurs above him. “But I don’t want an audience.” His left hand pets Steve’s ass one more time before clever fingers delve back inside him, find him loose and wet. Obedient. “Now, where were we? Oh yea, you were about to ask me to fuck you all nice and sweet like. So get to it, whore. You’re not the only one who can find someone else.”

And that sends a bolt of sadness and fear in him, potent like roadkill, and Steve shakes his head.

“N-no, no don’t stop, I’m sorry alpha, I’m yours just please, I—”

“Mine, huh? You got a funny way of showing it.” Billy takes to jamming three fingers in him harder than before. Avoiding his sweet spot on purpose and just making him take the smack of rough knuckles on his ass. “You think I don’t see you making eyes at any alpha who gives you the time of day, Harrington? You think I don’t smell you getting wet over another alpha holding a door open for you or smiling at you?”

Well shit. That’s a lot less bedroom talk and more… Billy actually angry at him. Steve winces and chews on his bottom lip, his frantic panic unseen. At least Billy is still fucking him, although it’s more for Billy than Steve at this point.

“I-I…”

Billy scoffs above him and returns to playing a few inches inside Steve.

“What? Nothing to say to that?”

Billy actually pulls out now and takes a step back. Takes the pleasant musk and heat of him away, too. Steve can’t get his strength under him fast enough to sit up and toss a pleading look over his shoulder. Only to find Billy glaring at him. Still half-hard with his cock already free of his jeans slung low on his hips. But pissed off. It should bring a few chuckles up in Steve’s throat, but he can’t find the humor to laugh at the sight.

Steve’s mouth drops open, probably full with excuses or lies, and Billy snaps, “Whatever bullshit you’re about to spew, I don’t wanna hear it.”

Shoulders hunching, Steve tries anyway with his voice cracking a little, “I’m sorry, I’m not-I’m not sleeping with anyone else, I pro—”

Billy’s glare turns thin and reed-like, and Steve flinches like Billy beats him with it.

“A whore is a whore,” he says simply with his upper lip fighting a twitch. “You’ll take it anyway you can get it.”

“No!” Steve insists, almost a whine.

He goes to sit up properly and turn around, but Billy steps forward and shoves a hand between Steve’s shoulder blades. The fight rushes out of him with Billy near again. Steve holds his breath as he stares down at the painted metal of the bench. One breath, two, five, all waiting to see what Billy will do. The alpha sighs through a grumble behind him. Silence, then the wet splat of Billy spitting. Not on Steve, not this time, but then the slick sound of skin on skin, and Steve clearly sees Billy stroking himself. He must be right when the alpha shuffles that much closer to rub the burning head of his prick all through slick and sore, stretched muscle.

Steve flinches like he’s stuck his finger in an outlet. When he sucks a breath in, he hangs his head once more and moans in his throat. He has to be quiet or Billy will stop. Billy might stop anyway. Behind Steve, he’s still bright anger and thunderclouds. Reading the atmosphere as clearly as a billboard, Steve buttons his damn lips and plays nice. He rocks back with Billy despite the pain in his knee, despite his heart outpacing a rabbit fleeing a fox. He wants to be good. Ultimately, that’s all he wants is to be good for someone. He can’t make Billy understand that overwhelming need to be good and have that praise rain down on him.

Between bitten lips, Steve promises softly, “I’m sorry, alpha, I don’t want anyone else. I’m yours, I’m always yours, I don’t want any n-nnn… any other knot, please…”

Lowly, stroking the embers of Steve’s fear—fear that Billy will leave him and take his attention, his praise away—Billy murmurs, “You’re gonna stop sitting with Tommy and Carol at lunch. And you’re not gonna let any other alphas touch you. Understand?”

Steve nods, but that’s not good enough. The pressure on his rim lightens, threatening to pull away. 

“I-I promise! I’ll tell them, I will, I promise!”

Billy nudges forward, and Steve opens beautifully. Like they’re made for each other—a lock to a key. He pulls back out nearly in the same breath to continue rubbing them together.

“That’s what I like to hear. I’ll find out if you lie to me, so think twice. It would be a shame for someone to break Tommy’s weasel face, don’t you think? We understand each other, Harrington?”

Shivering, Steve tries not to let his next words out. He doesn’t want Billy to misconstrue, to take his need for attention the wrong way. But if he doesn’t say it, he thinks he’ll explode. 

Turning his head so carefully to shoot big, wet eyes up at Billy, Steve asks softly, “Call me Steve… Please? I’ll be good.”

He needs Billy to not be mad at him anymore. To stop calling him ‘Harrington,’ because he only does that when he’s mad. His heat will most likely make him forget this little upset, but right now it hurts, and Billy is the only one who can take the pain away.

Billy holds the eye contact Steve gives him when he pushes back inside. He doesn’t let Steve’s greedy hole suck him in, though. Holding them still like that, he stares Steve down until the omega shudders and trills. Appeasement. Obedience.

“You gonna spread these legs for anybody else?”

Steve shakes his head wildly, and Billy slips in that much more. Fighting the flutter of his eyes, Steve keeps them on Billy. He knows the alpha wants to watch him take every grueling inch.

Billy’s voice thickens the more he sinks into Steve when he snarls, “You gonna let another alpha knot your pussy, Steve?”

Short nails scratch uselessly on metal, but Steve manages a broken, “Never!”

He could actually cry when Billy’s pelvis finally settles flat and firm to his backside. All the way in. Full. Steve falls to his forearms with his hair grazing moles in his skin, ass pointed up and high for his alpha. How fat tears don’t overflow his eyes, he’s not sure. It’s just good like a hot bath after a game or the first rush of water over his skin when he jumps into a pool. It’s right and perfect, exactly what he needs, and Steve’s moaned sigh is maybe too loud. Billy doesn’t punish him for it. It’s a small mercy with Steve’s pulse throbbing in his bruised ass.

Rough hands take his hips, give them a few pops of pelvis meeting ass, and then Billy holds Steve still and full on dick.

“Good,” he says with a purr in his voice. Almost edging into the power of a command. “Because if I find out you did, I’ll kill him. I’ll find whatever alpha fucked you and tear his throat out. And you’ll be next.” The next smack of their bodies pops a trill out of Steve. “We understand each other, Steve?”

“Yes,” Steve slurs breathless and almost gone. “Yes, yes, I understand, Jesus please…”

Steve wishes he could smack a hand over his mouth to cover up the high, shameful mewls Billy fucks out of him. Steve thinks he’d slam face-first into the bench, balance disturbed, if he were to try. Especially with Billy’s hands tight, mean at his hips and a grunt punching out of him with each tight slide of Steve’s body back and forth over his cock. Amber eyes roll back in Steve’s head when his skin comes alive after a brush over his sweet spot. Steve’s teeth will grind to dust catching his next trill—more, more, please more, harder, I need it! He’s always so loud in heat, and normally Billy encourages it and ridicules it in nearly the same breath. Right now, the locker room inhales and exhales with their muffled sounds.

Until it doesn’t. Until a heavy, metal door whines open and sneakers slap on the rough concrete.

“Hey Billy, what’s the damn hold up? We’re waiting for you, man, come on…”

Even through the burning haze of his heat, Steve scrambles to… what? Hide how he’s bent over with Billy Hargrove balls-deep in his ass? Shield his face so Tommy won’t recognize skin he knows well? Trembling, tight body he knows well? Through the protective wave of his hair, Steve stares wild and terrified at his best friend. Someone who he thought he might call ‘alpha’ one day, who’d showered him with praise and attention. He’s only just now clawing that back, drawing Tommy and Carol to him again. And now this. Tommy stares right back like nothing bad ever happened to them. Like Steve is the most beautiful thing in the world and Tommy wants him again. It’s been too long since that pretty face looked at him like that.

“Stevie…”

He can’t help the broken whine, how he lifts his head in welcome. And Tommy even takes a stumbling step towards Steve’s siren song. A deep growl that raises all the hair on Steve’s body—Tommy’s too, probably—stops the alpha in his tracks, though. Steve and Tommy are the ones who freeze. Behind him, Billy doesn’t slow down the filthy drag of their bodies. If Steve’s ears could fold up and block the noise—all while he watches pink spread under Tommy’s freckles—he’d welcome that.

Billy’s hands draw Steve that much harder on his dick, jarring every soft inch of the omega with every slam, when he pants, “What do you want? I’m busy, fuck off.”

Tommy isn’t a weak-scented beta or omega, though. So his face clouds over and he squares up a few strides from the end of the bench.

“Going a little hard there, yea Billy?” Tommy lifts his chin, frowning at something. Then amusement breaks over his weasel face and he laughs, “Oh Stevie’s in heat, no wonder you’re taking forever in here. You should take it easy at first, though, he doesn’t get really wet until after a few knots.”

Billy scoffs and changes his pace. Not for the softer, no, his hands pinch with every yank of Steve’s body as he draws the omega harder back and forth. Billy pauses with every knock of their bodies together until Steve catches his breath only to do it again. And again. And again. Like he has something to prove. All the while, Steve’s head jerks as he stares up at Tommy through the tops of his vision. He must make a sight for the alpha, because Tommy has no hope of hiding his ravenous gaze and how he licks his lips.

“How the fuck would you know.”

It’s not a question, and Steve’s heart drops through the floor and races for the center of the earth. There’s no time to stop Tommy from saying something incriminating. And normally, maybe Billy wouldn’t mind knowing Steve and Tommy had fucked like bunnies once. They’re not now, they’re only starting to be friends again. But Billy is in a mood, a mood with a razor’s edge, so even the history between them might set him off.

Maybe Tommy picks up on Steve’s panic. Maybe he tastes it in the air, the sourness that cuts through an omega’s cloying honey when they’re hungry for a knot. In any case, Tommy holds his hips and shrugs, sniffs to draw the scent of them rutting together deeper.

“I’ve known Stevie for a long time. Longer than you.” Tommy angles a curious look at Steve, cherry lips bitten, and then offers an appeasing glance to Billy grunting behind him. “I mean it, though, he can’t take shit so rough at the start. Maybe lay off him a bit, yea?”

Billy scoffs, “Why? He likes it, look at him.” And then Billy looms behind him with phantom weight and heat. A hand sinks into Steve’s hair and rips him up, throat taut where a whine catches in it. Billy’s voice is venom and honey down the dip in Steve’s spine when he simpers, “Isn’t that right? You wanna tell him what you told me?”

Billy expects a response. Some part of Steve, deep under the burning wind of his heat knows that. All he can manage is a pitiful whine and a rock of his body back on Billy’s cock. It’s not good enough, though, and Billy wrenches his head farther back until the bump of Steve’s throat struggles through each breath and swallow.

He can almost see Billy’s eyes this way when the alpha growls, “Tell. Him.”

Ah, but Steve has said a lot of shit since they’d started… What exactly does Billy want him to repeat?

Trying to save some face, Steve shudders, swallows hard, and groans, “I need it nnn bad.” Billy’s fist tightens in his hair. Frantic, Steve rambles, “I need your knot! Please, oh please give it to me, I-I need you so bad, Bi-alpha…”

Billy huffs a few laughs and shakes Steve’s head with cruel fingers still in his hair.

“What about you not wanting anybody else? You left that part out.”

Steve just stares at Tommy with big, pleading eyes like an animal caught in a trap. If only Tommy would help Steve gnaw his leg free and then help him limp away… But Steve knows he doesn’t want that. He wants to be caught, is caught right now, and Tommy witnessing this only makes it that much hotter. Because even if Billy barks for Tommy to fuck off—and Tommy would—Tommy will have seen them and know exactly what Billy does to him.

So like a fool, Steve whines broken, “Tommy,” and squeezes his eyes shut. They’re burning hot behind his lids, and shame wells up slick like oil in him when a searing drop escapes down his cheek.

“Huh,” Billy drawls near Steve’s ear, a threat laced in each puff of air. “Guess you were lying just like I thought. Fucking whore.”

Billy finally throws Steve’s head away from him. He’s not done with Tommy, though. Not done with Steve either as his hands return to the bruises at Steve’s hips, already sore, and goes right on fucking him.

“You ever have a piece of him, Hagan? You got Carol, so I know you like pussy.” Billy laughs for his audience like this is funny. “Steve’s is a little preoccupied right now. That lying mouth of his is free, though.” 

Unseen, Billy’s fingers dig into Steve’s skin and hips. That pain piles on with the ache in Steve’s scalp, and Steve’s head falls between his shoulders with a whine. On the humid, musty air in here, he tastes interest. Familiar interest, the sort he used to nose in the warm thatch of hair between Tommy’s legs. Billy has no idea about the history between them. Tommy was his first knot, his first alpha. And even though years separate that and they’re only starting to become friends again, Steve knows that scent well. He can’t help the desperate, fluttering moan that rips out of him. He picks his head up once more, all eyes on Tommy, and does something so incredibly foolish.

Steve’s voice is a needy thing when he moans the other alpha’s name again. It’s nothing other than a finger curled towards himself. Welcoming despite the danger behind him. He doesn’t mean to flood the bubble around them with desire thick at his neck. Billy should be enough for him. Billy is the one who slaps at his reality and keeps Steve’s world spinning ‘round and ‘round. So why does Steve’s stomach curl with such deep want at seeing Tommy? Glancing down the alpha’s striped polo and jeans doesn’t help Steve’s predicament, either. Tommy always was quick to chub up whenever Steve was in heat around him—nearly mindless and only Tommy could help.

Looming behind him, Billy brings them to a stop seated deep inside Steve once more. A shiver zigzags up Steve’s naked back and tingles in his sore chest, his bitten lips. It’s the sort of shiver a nervous herd of gazelles lets twitch over them when they sense a lion and can’t spot it. Grip on the bench tight, terrified, Steve glances so carefully over his shoulder. Billy could not be more frightening than a vague shadow standing in a hallway just out of one’s vision. Blink and it’s gone—was it ever there to begin with? Billy’s threat rings now in Steve’s ears, and he just as quickly throws his head back around to stare up at Tommy. Tommy is in danger.

“I asked you a question.”

It’s not Billy’s growled demand for an answer but another muffled mewl from Steve that blasts Tommy out of his daze. His focus had been zeroed in on Steve’s blushing face, the drying tear track on his cheek.

“Uh…”

And Tommy actually looks like he’s about to admit all the history between them. Steve stares at him with huge eyes and shakes his head. Steve doesn’t doubt Billy’s earlier warning for one second. About ripping throats out. Not after a few weeks ago when an alpha at school had stood behind Steve at a lunch table while feeling up his shoulders. No one officially knows who beat the alpha’s head in on the bumper of his own car, leaving the chrome spattered with blood. He only came back to school Monday, carefully drew a blank whenever someone asked who did the deed. So Steve doesn’t doubt for a second Billy would do worse to Tommy for a significantly larger overstep. 

“N-no, Tommy you—”

“Nobody told you to speak,” Billy says, his voice the dangerous sort of calm. Deadly enough to shut Steve right up. His thumbs pet milky skin when he drawls, “It’s whatever, right? You fucked one whore’s mouth, you’ve fucked them all. So either get over here and shut him up or buzz off.”

But Tommy is all eyes on him. Tommy would be the one to read between the lines and feel along the barbed wire of Steve’s panic. No, no, you have to leave, he’ll kill you if you touch me, please leave, I don’t want you to get hurt, please go, leave, leave, leave!

But Billy picks up their pace again, thundering through slick dripping enough to stain Steve’s thighs. Embarrassment over his lewd body aside, Steve blinks wetly up at Tommy. He even holds the alpha’s attention for a breath or two. But then brown-black eyes glance behind Steve, and Steve knows the alphas have a showdown of sorts. Billy is obviously the one in control of this. If Tommy wants to be a part of it, he has to play by Billy’s rules. Tommy is a natural follower. It may be why Steve had felt so safe and comfortable with him the times they shared his heats. Never Tommy’s ruts. He has Carol. But he and Tommy share something special, and even though Steve knows it’s a mistake, he wants Tommy here. For all of Tommy’s bark and bite, Steve knows Tommy will be gentle with him. Like old times.

“Tommy,” he breathes through a shudder. He almost says ‘please’ all sweet and coaxing. Billy’s fingers grinding into his hipbones stop him. Steve already seals Tommy’s fate—no need to lay it on thick. 

Behind him, Billy snaps again, “What’s it gonna be, freckles?” He shoves forward and pops another whimper out of Steve, and Steve pleads up at Tommy when Billy snarls, “It’s your dick in his mouth or I’m balling up his panties and making him gag on them. Either sounds good to me, right princess?”

And that has a moan bubbling and curling in Steve’s throat so heavy that he can’t keep it in. Tommy is there in a second, though, with one hand on the back of Steve’s head and the other pressed carefully over his mouth. Billy’s hands may tighten possessive and cruel at Steve’s hips, but Tommy is gentle. Just like he knew the alpha would be. Eyes about to overflow once more, Steve stares up loopy and hazy at Tommy through that wetness. Even when Steve blinks and pushes a fat tear out, Tommy just shifts his hand to thumb it away. They cannot share words or sympathies with Billy watching them. Steve just nudges his head up to mouth a lippy kiss to the pad of Tommy’s thumb. It’s okay, I know you won’t hurt me, just do it, I want you to.

Just as quietly as Steve before, Tommy rushes, “Stevie, fuck,” out with a breath. A growl, a threat, silences any more pleasantries between them. Tommy almost yanks on Steve’s hair in his haste to throw his hands to his belt, button, and zip of his jeans. Panting hard and wanting to be filled entirely, Steve dares to rouse Billy’s wrath as he shifts back on the alpha’s cock. Billy allows it if only to slow down and make Steve do the dirty work. Are the slick sounds of Steve’s wet hole somehow louder now? Steve isn’t sure, just bounces himself back on the one knee grinding into the bench. He needs more. 

Tommy is warm skin and the mild scent of green bar soap, but under that he is desire thick like syrup. Steve’s mouth waters the instant black body hair peeks over the waistband of Tommy’s underwear. He grooms for Carol, doesn’t keep it as long as Billy does. Steve wants to lick pale skin and black hair so badly that he cranes forward like a moron. He wants everything at once and disrupts his and Billy’s rhythm. So many hands on him catch him, though, and steady him so that Billy doesn’t have to stop.

“Unbelievable,” Billy huffs behind him. Under his breath but loud enough for all to hear, Billy snaps, “Any knot will do for a slut like you. Just like I thought.”

Steve’s shame burns hot and ugly in his face. He’d promised earlier that wasn’t true. Why would Billy believe him when he’s about to drool if Tommy doesn’t stop fumbling with his clothes? Sucking Tommy off is always a treat what with… the particular length of the alpha’s dick. Steve grits his teeth through another noise. Billy has seen all of them naked thanks to the showers. But can Billy resist firing his mouth off at Tommy’s… proportions?

“Oh fuck me, that’s right, you have a small dick,” Billy laughs to the ceiling, twinkling laughter bouncing off the walls. “How could I forget.”

Tommy’s attention on Steve’s face breaks long enough for him to scowl across the way to Billy and sneer, “It’s not the size of the tool, it’s how you use it.”

“Spoken like a guy with a small dick.”

Anger sinks into the center of Tommy’s face, and his nails bite into the denim of his jeans. Steve doesn’t want a fight, doesn’t want anyone to stop touching him or showering him in attention. They’re only bickering because of him. For Billy, Steve wills his body tighter and knows he’s done well when a groan punches out of him. Steve whines to bring Tommy’s dark eyes back down to him. Steve gives his best friend a hopeful look, knows the press and plush of his lips demand Tommy’s attention. Tommy knows them well, and Steve hopes Tommy misses them as much as they miss wrapping around that fat cock of his.

It’s the perfect length for what Steve’s feverish brain wants. Billy is too long to do this, blunt head dipping down the back of Steve’s throat with his nose in dirty curls. Cutting off his air. Tommy isn’t, though. Tommy is perfect to pop his knot through cherry lips and force Steve to swallow every drop. He gives an impatient wiggle while darting glances between Tommy’s blush and his crotch. He’s hard in his underwear. Steve wants to press his face to the damp material and suck on the wet spot. He wants, wants, wants!

“Fucking stay still,” Billy snaps at Steve when he has to yank the omega back again. “Knot thirsty bitch.”

Something flashes over Tommy’s face as he fights with his clothes. He spares Billy a glance behind Steve. Maybe it’s Billy’s roughness. Maybe it’s the mean words he splashes so carelessly on Steve’s back. Something. Whatever the flash is, it warms Steve and makes him trill softly. He gets a rough palm slapping down on his ass for his trouble, but Tommy must have heard it anyway. The dark eyes above him are rapturous as they stare down at Steve. His right hand is a blur through time as it takes an eon to shift through the open maw of his jeans, past the waistband of his underwear, and then pulls his cock out. It’s short, yea, but Steve has never cared about that. Steve cranes forward despite Billy’s looming presence, despite the punishment he knows will come from such a thing. He can’t help it. He wants.

Another two strikes on Steve’s ass for him daring to try and take pleasure not given. Through his wince, Steve watches a smirk twist on Tommy’s face.

“You outta wait until he’s really into it to beat on him like that. He can take it more later on.”

It’s perhaps the worst thing to say. Suggesting Billy is going too hard or insinuating he should ease up. But Tommy doesn’t know that reasoning with Billy is impossible when he’s like this. Or at all for that matter.

“Sounds like you’ve never popped your annoying girlfriend in the mouth just to shut her up.”

Steve flinches at that and falls to a forearm. He shakes a hand free, has to stop Tommy somehow from digging the hole deeper. Above, Tommy’s teeth are tight and bare, ready to snap back for Carol’s honor. Steve paws at Tommy’s hand on his jeans, long fingers trembling. Like a charm, the glass of Tommy’s focus shatters and redirects sparkling eyes down at him. Steve offers him a smile, shakes his head, and then shyly reaches for the alpha’s hardon. Not fully there yet, but Steve knows all the tricks to get Tommy there.

Tommy has to shuffle forward with his legs spread around the bench. Just like that, the awful distance between them vanishes. He’s there within Steve’s reach, even shoves his jeans down his thighs. Steve presses his face to the V of Tommy’s legs and moans with abandon against him. Tommy shakes his hand free from his cock, and it twitches when Steve nuzzles his flat belly. Steve’s moans turn frantic and panting when Tommy’s fingers dive into his hair. The wave in front of Steve’s eyes is used to harshness, now. Because of Billy. Tommy is so careful with him when he scoops silky locks back. So he can watch. Billy isn’t the only one who likes to watch.

Hips already rocking into Steve’s face, Tommy hums above him, “Fuck, Stevie, you’re a mess, buddy.”

He pulls Steve’s face away from short, trimmed hair just to watch the omega’s loopy smile. Tommy is the only one to see Steve’s eyes flutter and roll back when Billy changes the angle, sending waves of pleasure through him with every brush over his sweet spot. Tommy grips his hair all the harder with fingertips digging into his scalp.

“Jesus…” He breathes, and Steve meets dark eyes when he finally finds the strength to open his own again. 

A growl behind him and then, “Fucking get after it!”

Steve and Tommy jump as one, startled, but Tommy obeys. Steve slaps his hand back to the bench as Billy shuffles behind him, squaring up. A wince tears through Steve as Billy scoots him up the bench with the first, thundering thrusts. The poor omega’s whines pick up again, too, and he tries to keep his teeth locked around them. It won’t be for long as Tommy shows him a small mercy and finally takes himself in hand to stroke himself fully hard. Steve wants to do that, or tease Tommy hard and dripping with his tongue. He knows what gets Tommy going. But at least Tommy’s hand hurries this along, and Steve’s mouth drops open without any command as Tommy shuffles the final few inches that separate them. 

A needy whine, begging beyond language, breaks through Steve’s lips when he opens them to take Tommy inside. Behind him, Billy’s hips rolling down and in shove Steve’s mouth onto the other alpha. It’s good, fantastic like this. Steve doesn’t have to move at all to swing like a pendulum between them—Billy filling his greedy clutch and all that momentum pushing his mouth on Tommy. And Tommy pops his hips right back, rocking Steve between their dicks. Full everywhere like he needs. So long as Tommy’s legs don’t tremble more than they already do, everything should be fine. Minus Billy’s looming threat of violence, everything should be fine. 

Tommy’s hands in his hair are slightly mean, always have been, when Tommy takes his pleasure. Steve’s scalp lights up in a sickeningly sweet mix of pleasure and pain that has him throbbing around Billy and between his legs. Billy’s pace is harsh and jarring, but Tommy meets it. Steve forces his eyes open and up to find Tommy’s. Pink bright under freckles, Tommy stifles himself with teeth in his lip. If Steve has to be quiet—and if Billy isn’t howling like normal—then so does Tommy. Steve is still the loudest even with his mouth full and lips tight as they drag back and forth over velvet flesh. Tommy grips his hair that much harder and hisses when Steve hollows his cheeks. The pain flutters his eyes and rolls them back, cutting off their intense eye contact. 

“Stevie, Stevie, fuck!”

It’s as loud as Tommy will dare get. Just a raspy hiss with his voice bouncing off the ceiling. Steve forces his eyes to crack open in time to watch Tommy’s throat bob in a rough swallow. Steve savors the view and squeals around the alpha when the beginning swell of his knot already plumps up. Billy isn’t too far behind him. It’s the thick ring of desire and need around Steve’s neck that drives the alphas harder and faster into his body, using the wet inside him to seek their slick pleasure. Steve doesn’t mind. Let them use him and fill him up. Anything to slake the awful hunger inside him to be claimed and bred, to belong to someone. 

Billy’s left hand shakes itself free from Steve’s hip, bruise already tender, and screams down on Steve’s ass again. The poor omega’s squeal is almost a sob around Tommy’s flesh heavy on his tongue. It’s the extra sensation Tommy needs to forgo his initial, gentle handling of Steve. And so far gone and ready to lock with both of them, Steve doesn’t mind the cruel grip in his hair. The alphas on either end of him are disjointed in their thrusts. They have no concern for his pleasure; his tight body is a means to an end, wanton holes begging for knots. Like a whore. Like Billy had said. Steve breathes hard through his nose brushing coarse hair and squeezes a few tears out. The pleasure in him arches to great heights and fills him to the point of overflowing. Distantly, he wonders who will pop their knot first. 

Teeth snapping and snarling, Tommy leans into Steve’s face and grabs him by the back of his neck. Controlling him. Forcing chin, nose, and cherry lips all the way down to Tommy’s soft stomach. Always a little soft, a little chubby from when they were kids. He’s still gorgeous, and the musk of him is thick here. All for Steve as the omega goes completely slack between the cocks in him. Without Billy’s hands at his hips and Tommy’s at his neck and hair, he would flop boneless to the floor. He gives himself over to the spread of his hole growing tighter around Billy, the lewd stretch of his lips as they cradle the beginnings of a knot. All for that pleasure he needs, driving him crazy, only knots can make douse the flames in his blood. 

Steve jerks and flinches between them as he comes pitiful and untouched. He makes a mess of the bench with splashes of come, the only one who will waste it on the floor. He snaps in waves around Billy, already trying to milk the knot yet to lock in him. It’s enough to tip Billy in his favor. The alpha’s bellow once more bounces off the ceiling, head surely thrown back, and Billy drags Steve’s body fully onto his knot before it swells full. Them locked together and Billy flooding him draws a long, desperate moan out of Steve’s full mouth. That draws Tommy over the edge, too. On instinct alone, Steve drops all tension in his jaw and opens wide for the knot that locks behind his teeth. He may end up pressing those edges of bone to the base of Tommy’s cock. He knows Tommy likes it. 

“God damn,” one of them curses. Hands pet him, now, wandering over his beaten ass, feeling along his cheeks where he still sucks and swallows every drop Tommy gives him. “Fucking god damn that’s hot.”

Steve trills as best he can with his mouth full. He wiggles under the praise. The hands on him wander farther, none truly gentle as they explore him locked between them. Billy rakes nails over the palm prints on Steve’s ass. The omega’s clutch snaps harder around him, so Billy does it again until Steve’s rear is numb and buzzing. Steve’s face and neck burn all the hotter when Billy holds his cheeks apart to stare down at him. The lewd stretch of his body accepting Billy’s knot, fucked and pumped full. He jumps and trills to familiar sensation when Billy chuckles as he slips thick fingers between them.

Billy likes doing this, playing with Steve’s ass when they’re locked. He’ll most likely stuff slick and come back inside Steve when he pops out. For now, Billy chases circles around and around where they’re stuck, pressing Steve’s rim like he’ll somehow squeeze his fingers alongside his knot. Like he hasn’t tried before despite Steve squirming and struggling in the past, only lying pliant and whimpering when Billy gave him a command he could not refuse. That’s not what this is, and Billy just plays with him while rocking his knot through that tightness, chasing the waves of his own orgasm. 

Not to be outdone, Tommy stoops down and strains with rough fingertips for Steve’s puffy nipples. Always a little fatter when he’s in heat. Billy calls them tits despite Steve’s shameful blush and objections. But each pinch and roll of rosy-brown buds sends shocks to where he’s stretched open and full on them. So Steve moans and tightens to feel more, to feed the wild desire still racing around him. It’s not enough, and Steve knows with pleasured dread that he’ll need to be filled again and again. Hopefully at least one of them will stick around to give it to him. Billy’s earlier taunt, that any knot will do, coaxes fresh, hot tears out of him. They drip unseen off his trembling jaw. 

Tommy’s knot is the first to go down. A mouth isn’t as tight as a clutch, and without something to really sink into, Tommy’s body gives up breeding him. Spit shiny at the corners of his mouth, Steve gasps and drools down his chin when Tommy pulls out of him. His knot isn’t all the way down when he does it, and Steve’s head sinks between his shoulders as he pants. The omega’s jaw aches in a familiar way. Tommy is the only one he does this with, so he’s out of practice. Tommy’s shaking fingers at the hinges of Steve’s jaw are so tender, so sweet, and a sob knocks out of him. He cries with his head down and tries to keep his sniffling to himself. Steve’s chest swells with sobs he swallows down, down, down, but they rip out of him when Billy tears a hand back to spank him again. 

His body snaps tighter around Billy’s knot just as the alpha intends. That rough palm rains down on him two more times on top of older pain and raised welts from Billy’s nails. A deep groan, almost a purr, and then Billy gives that up. Both hands dive into Steve’s messy hair, and the shock of pain as Billy lifts Steve up by his hair alone tears a whine out of him. Billy strings him taut like a bow, up, up, up until Steve wobbles uncertain on his knee on the bench, the one foot he has on terra firma. Steve blinks burning, fat tears out of his eyes and whimpers up at Tommy. Billy isn’t done with them yet, and Steve trembles with the unknown of the unhinged alpha’s plans. 

Billy’s lips are wicked at his burning ear when he growls to them, “Make him come again and be quick about it.”

It’s not an alpha command. Steve would obey it anyway if he were an active party in this. He stares up at Tommy with wet tracks on his face and begs with those tears for Tommy to comply. Hurry, hurry, do whatever you have to do, just do as he says, you’ll regret if you don’t. Tommy hesitates, lips pressed flat as he glances between burning blues and tearful amber. Behind Steve, though, Billy growls again with impatience. He keeps one hand in Steve’s hair to pull his head back. The other, silver around his middle finger a brand, wraps around the front of Steve’s throat to choke him.

Steve jerks and flinches on Billy’s knot. The alpha’s thumb finds precious veins under milky skin and press shut, shut, shut with four fingers digging in to cut off his air, too. Steve’s hands fly up fearful to the alpha’s forearm, swallowing hard against Billy’s palm and kicking his pulse into overdrive. He grips Billy just to feel, doesn’t dare attempt to control Billy. The thought doesn’t even enter his mind. Steve just squirms where he’s pinned, chest bowed out and muscles straining for flexibility to obey. 

“Tick tock, freckles,” Billy murmurs with his gravel voice full of threats, eyes surely wild and manic behind Steve’s messy hair. “If you know him so fucking well then you must know it takes more than coming once for this pussy to unlock.” He tightens his grip around Steve’s pulse and life until Steve strains. He chokes with red building in his face. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What’s it gonna be?”

Steve knows the hard way is Billy choking him until he passes out. And then Billy will just fuck him on his knot and make him come dry. Blessedly, Tommy makes the correct choice. He yanks his jeans back up to his hips and out of the way to drop his ass to the bench. If he sits in the mess of Steve’s orgasm, he doesn’t mention it. Steve would spare a wince at the filth of it, but with Billy’s hand controlling his every breath, he can’t worry about that right now. Instead, he stares down at Tommy’s soft hair and pretty face as much as that punishing grip allows. 

Like this, Tommy has all the reach to fist Steve’s sensitive prick and mouth biting kisses over his nipples. He’s a squirming, panting mess as he’s caught between Billy’s hands, his fat knot, and Tommy’s wicked mouth. His fist flying fast and mean over Steve’s prick isn’t too bad, either, but that throbs more like cold water over a burn. Especially at his poor head where Tommy’s hand squeezes, thumb playing with wetness that oozes out of him. Steve tries to flinch away, to curl his body out of that touch. It just sends his weight harder onto Billy’s knot, pressing the thickness in all the right places. And inside, the alpha’s firm cock brushes his prostate all over again. Something gives a wild thrash in Steve’s belly, and his pathetic cock twitches in Tommy’s hand. 

Again Billy’s wicked lips seek out his ear as he rocks into Steve, “Kinda funny how he knows what you like, what gets you going.” He eases up on Steve’s throat only so that Steve can moan with his eyes rolling back, silence be damned. “Almost like he’s done this before. Isn’t that funny, baby? How come you’re not laughing?”

Billy’s grip curls right back up, though, when Steve tries for nervous laughter. Billy chokes the sound right out of him, harder and harder until Steve feels nothing but his frightened pulse in his lips and Tommy’s hand on him. Teeth pinch a nipple, and Billy eases up to allow Steve a choked gasp. Tight and loose, tight and loose he teases Steve with sips of air while so many sensations pile on him. Steve focuses on Billy inside him and sends his trembling body to tighten around the alpha’s knot. Just like Billy’s hand around his throat. Tight, relax, tight, relax. He knows he’s done well when another moan bellows in his ear and Billy snaps his hips hard once, twice, and then goes still against his ass. Taut. Coming again to fill him up twice. 

Distantly, the rush of another orgasm stroked and sucked out of him tingles along Steve’s nerves. It’s most intense where Tommy’s lips seal around a rosy nipple and suckle in time to the pulses of his cock. It lasts so much longer inside him than the spurts of come he offers. Every inch of him around Billy goes right on snapping in waves long after Tommy shakes his hand free of the omega’s spent prick. His mouth lingers long enough to flick fast and teasing over a nipple, so sore Steve barely feels either of them, and then Tommy pulls away. Steve whines when he goes, but he knows it’s over. 

Steve’s legs give like a newborn fawn’s the moment his used hole pushes Billy out. Instead of scowling in distaste as his his body drips, Steve trills in Billy’s hand still cradling his throat. Billy chokes him one last time, probably watching the mess streaming down his inner thighs, and then urges Steve to lean back. The alpha takes all his weight, and Steve’s aching knee slips off the bench. Billy’s other arm snakes around his waist and holds them flush together. He even feigns tenderness while nuzzling the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve knows it’s fake, though, because vicious teeth sink into his milky skin. They prick right through him, carving into his flesh to lap up blood. To mark. It’s a bolt of electricity straight to his dick and the empty space inside him. 

Teeth stained with Steve’s blood, Billy pants hard and then slurs in Steve’s ear, “Tell him.”

When Steve just flinches, confused, Billy’s fingers dig into his belly and neck like claws. 

“Tell him how it’s gonna be from now on. With him and Carol. Like you promised, baby, or else.”

Oh. Right now? Billy is going to rip his heart out right now and watch Steve reject all that goodness that’s come back into his life? Hot tears sting his eyes again, this time not from pleasure, but Steve forces them open anyway. His compliance must be absolute. Billy will leave him otherwise. He’s Billy’s anyway—mind, body, and soul. He’s known since Billy followed him home the first time and nearly gave him a mating mark. It’s the same spot that bleeds sluggish and gory right now. He’s Billy’s. That’s all that matters. 

Swallowing the horrible, pathetic warble in his voice, Steve croaks, “I… I’m not gonna sit with you at lunch anymore. You and um Carol.”

Tommy blinks at him, conversational whiplash. Billy breathes on the teeth marks in Steve’s neck, startling the omega, and he decides to go for broke. Anything to appease the burning rage pressed all along his backside. Anything to drive home he’s Billy’s and no one else’s. 

“And we can’t be friends anymore. Don’t-don’t talk to me anymore, I don’t”—traitorous throat closing up with emotion, but he forces it down like always—“I don’t wanna talk to you ever again.”

Tommy’s dark eyes squinting with rage glance between Steve about to fall apart and Billy lapping at stray blood on his neck. Tommy’s a smart guy. Not brilliant, but smarter than Steve at least. Some of the irritation softens in Tommy’s face. Carol and Steve are probably the only people who notice the difference. Tommy holds his stare with Steve, lips pursed, and then nods. He only breaks their stare to straighten his clothes and tuck himself back into his underwear.

Steve bites the inside of his cheek to not do or say something stupid. Of course he doesn’t want it like this. He wants to have it both ways—Billy having total control over his body while he’s still friends with Tommy and Carol. It can’t be that way, though. He has to make Billy believe him. And he will stay away from Tommy. But he’ll never hate the alpha pair. They mean so much to him, but he carves out that space inside him anyway. If he carves it out, Billy won’t tear it to pieces and devour it along with the rest of him. He can keep them safe if he just pushes them away. Away, away, away. 

Tommy’s face is closed off not unlike when they’d broken up the first time. He flinches towards the door, scent sour with unhappiness. It cuts through Steve’s sweetness. Even with his heart sinking, the omega’s heat will not be denied. He’ll need Billy again soon. The sooner the better. 

As Tommy shifts on the ball of his sneaker, Billy calls out, “Who else is waiting out there?”

Tommy freezes where he’s half-turned away. He scowls a little at Billy. 

“What’s it to you?”

“Just curious.”

Steve’s insides sink like he’s missed a step going down. What’s Billy’s angle?

Tommy’s lips roll flat, and then he sneers, “Mark Hayner, Allen Mcinnis, and Ryan Durray. Why?”

“Hmmm,” Billy hums. “Aren’t Hayner and Mcinnis alphas?”

Steve’s insides sink like he’s tumbled ass over teakettle down the stairs, now. He feels along the insidious thread Billy weaves. And yet still he doesn’t struggle in the alpha’s arms. 

“Yea? So?”

Billy hums once more and considers his bite mark that has stopped bleeding. It wouldn’t take much to rip Steve open again. The omega even relaxes for it, turns his head just so to offer Billy more space to work. Anything for Billy, anything he wants. Steve shudders where he leans fully against the alpha. Steve’s heat chases the chill in here away. It rises again from the ashes of his first two orgasms, ready to send him spiraling again. 

He barely hears the purr in his ear when Billy orders, “Tell them to come in here. They deserve a consolation prize for Steve throwing the game and making us lose.”

No one says anything for a few breaths after that. Certainly not Steve, whose throat is sealed shut despite Billy’s hand just blanketing it. He no longer feels along the edge of Billy’s thread. It actively loops around his neck, his wrists, every part of him that should struggle to break free and pulls so tightly. He has no hope of digging the fiber free. It will be embedded in him for his disloyalty. Because that’s what this is about. Steve being whorish and letting Tommy knot him. And now their teammates… Will Billy really let them do that?

“Uh… Haha, yea Billy, whatever you say.”

And then Tommy is gone and Billy wrestles Steve down to the bench. The metal is frigid along Steve’s back, but he stays even without Billy’s paw of a hand slapped to the center of his chest. The alpha looms over him, stranding the bench with Steve’s legs already spread around it. They have a few precious seconds before the three boys respond to a request from Billy Hargrove. A request from him is never really a request, after all. Nobody tells him no. 

“You’re gonna play nice when they get in here,” he warns. “You’ll keep your legs open and that pussy tight if you know what’s good for you. Get me?”

The locker room door opens again, and someone whistles at the thick scent of honey and omega that smacks them in the nose. Billy rises from his perch atop Steve, turns all his charm towards the door, and then steps back. He has just enough time to zip his jeans back up.

“Sorry about our little princess here throwing the game. Real shame, that, but”—Billy reaches down to smack the outside one of Steve’s thighs—“he wants to make it up to us. Don’t you, Steve?”

He doesn’t dare tilt his head back to see the other boys. Even upside down, even with his heat howling through his skin and bones, Steve doesn’t think he can meet their eyes. He’s the only omega on the team. They know what this is, recognize the messy splay of his body and the pheromones choking the room. They’re probably already hard—at least the two alphas probably are. Steve just stares up at Billy with full eyes and steels himself for whatever happens next. 

Billy orders the three boys around as effortlessly as he does when he controls their practices and games. None make objections. None even hesitate, even when Hayner and Mcinnis take up positions between Steve's legs and at his head. They are grins and hungry hands. They welcome themselves to positioning Steve how they want. Big hands are mean in his hair, behind his knees as they close in. Billy leans against the cinderblock wall. All casualness. Observing. Steve can’t look away, only breaks their stare when his teammate jerks his head around and smears the wet head of his dick over Steve’s lips. Billy’s warning rings clear through Steve’s heartbreak and the roar of his heat. 

Play nice. 

So he relaxes his body and opens his mouth for whatever they give him. They push into him together with a groan, and Steve almost moans back as his emptiness is filled. Hips piston into him with abandon. No finesse. No care for his pleasure. Distantly, he thinks he hears Billy heckle the two alphas that he’s warned Steve to play nice. Come wherever they want, fuck him as hard as they want. But they aren’t allowed to knot him. He withholds the relief he knows Steve needs and just gives the omega’s body to their brutish teammates.

Steve closes his eyes to it all. Their grunts and the red flushing their faces as they push and pull, in and out, rutting into him through sore muscle and stretched lips. The first splash of come in his mouth, messy ropes over his lips, has him gagging. The alpha between his legs floods him too, the swell of his knot butting against his rim. Teasing, but not slipping inside. Like he needs. Steve gives up when they switch out with the third, a beta. That one almost breaks Steve’s nose against his pelvis. All in his haste to have his way with an omega. His first, he boasts. 

And when someone isn’t fucking his mouth, his head twists weak like a broken doll’s to watch Billy. Steve is mindless to the way his body shakes with each thrust of whoever takes him at that time. He doesn’t make noise, doesn’t chirp or trill like he would for Billy. No, the poor omega is eyes only for the thundercloud darkening Billy’s brow. It churns darker the longer this goes on. Billy even snarls at one point when someone fists Steve’s cock practically dry and rips an orgasm out of him. As uninterested as his poor prick is in coming. The alphas take it anyway, take everything and use him. A whore is a whore. Steve will take it anyway he can get it. That’s what Billy had said. Right?

Steve’s belly bucks with emotion. He just wants Billy, can’t Billy see that? Why is he doing this, why is he letting other alphas touch and look at him? Doesn’t Billy want him anymore? Why would Billy let other alphas fuck what’s his? He’ll stay away from Tommy and Carol, he promised he would, why is Billy doing this to him?! Why?!

Even when a broken sob shreds past Steve’s ruined lips, Billy doesn’t wave them away. He just leans and chews on his fury until the last boy, the beta maybe, has his sloppy seconds. Or thirds. Or fourths. Steve isn’t sure of much of anything. If this is a dream—a nightmare—or if he’s so feverish he’s imagining it all. He’s thought of something similar. Not their teammates. Just faceless alphas and their big hands reaching for him and coaxing him nice and soft onto his back so they could fill him over and over again. Coo to him how good he is, how pretty he is, what a sweet omega. He wants that from Billy and bites himself through ugly tears when Billy just stares at him without expression. He doesn’t approach Steve until the beta is done with him, cleans himself up, and then leaves Steve just like the other two. Spattered with sweat and come, left to dry like wet laundry. 

Billy cleans him up. Picks him up right off the bench like he’s nothing and walks him weak and wobbling to a shower head. Billy cradles him chest to back and goes about washing him. It’s awkward with Steve so weak. He trembles despite the hot water, Billy hotter along his back. Billy guides Steve's hands up to the pipes of the pole spouting water and makes him hold on. Steve needs all the support he can get when callused hands spread his thighs, reach between his cheeks, and thrust short fingers into him. Cleaning him out as opposed to what they could do. Steve’s tender heart imagines it all so clearly—Billy pinning him to the shower and washing him out, hissing that he’s a filthy whore and he deserves to sit in the mess. 

None of that happens, though. Billy cleans him with tenderness Steve hadn’t thought the alpha was capable of. And when he’s done, thick arms sling low on Steve’s hips. Boyish lips ghost over the sore bite mark in Steve’s neck. Steve knows what Billy will do before the alpha even mouths a kiss over the red indents. Shuddering hard and belly kicking where his heat is eager to arouse him, Steve turns his head away. He gives himself to Billy. Whatever Billy wants. 

Steve’s whine when teeth pierce him again isn’t even that loud. It’s mournful and sad, sure, because Billy has handed his heart out to people to spit and stomp on. Not broken, no. But hurt. But would Billy mark him and hold him like this if Billy didn’t want him? Billy bit him before he threw Steve to their teammates. Didn’t let the two alphas knot him, even his mouth was spared that. So what does it mean? What does Billy want from him?

Sniffling with his hair dripping in his eyes, sticking to his forehead, Steve croaks, “I’m sorry.”

Billy’s lips pause where they kiss and suck at his mark. He slaps the water off and plunges them into thick silence. A breath puffs over Steve’s wet shoulder. A huff and then Billy shifts down to nibble fresh skin. 

The silence is too much. Billy should tease him or ridicule him. Call him mean names or something. Praise would be nice, would go a long way towards patching up where Billy had ripped his heart out to pass around like an ashtray. 

So Steve swallows the warble in his voice and tries again with, “I’m sorry, alpha.”

Billy’s sigh is a gun going off. 

“I know you are,” he rumbles deeply in his throat. 

Billy dries them off, redresses himself first with Steve sat on another bench. The omega leans on Billy’s hip once Billy has his jeans and boots back on. Threading his head and arms into a tight t-shirt, Billy allows him the closeness while flicking his hair into place and fussing with it. Once Billy is squared away and the picture of perfection, he tugs and yanks Steve into his clothes, too. They’re rumpled, and Steve’s hair is still wet. It will dry in the cowlicks he usually tames with a comb and careful coaxing. He doesn’t care, just follows Billy out of the locker room with no concern where they’re going. His head already swims again. His heat pays no mind to how much he wants to curl up in bed and hide from everyone. 

The extra key on Billy’s ring, steel and distinct from the brass ones, fits perfectly in the deadbolt of the Harrington house. Billy knocks the door open with his boot and then manhandles Steve over the threshold by his hips. They’re just as sore as the rest of him. Nothing comes close to the ache inside him, of course. Hopefully Billy will drag him upstairs, toss him on the bed, and then fuck him hard to remind Steve who he belongs to. So his anticipation grows hotter while his heart grows lighter when Billy guides them up the carpeted stairs. Down the short hall and into Steve’s room, Billy is right here in front of him. And when his hands reach for Steve’s clothes, Steve lifts his arms and shuffles his feet to help. Anything for Billy. 

He only whines needy and sad when Billy pushes him down to the bed. With Billy fully clothed above him. Face still carefully blank. When Steve pushes against the alpha’s hand at his shoulder, ice hardens in Billy’s eyes and tightens the clench of his jaw. So Steve gives it up, gives himself back over to the alpha. The longer they’re here together and Billy doesn’t ravish him, the thicker the heat stink of him grows. Billy won’t be able to resist. Right?

The alpha gathers Steve’s navy blue comforter in his hands and guides it so carefully over Steve’s shaking body. He’ll be hot soon enough and already reaches for Billy’s shoulders to bring him down. Billy eyes him with that ice still hard in sapphires, but he allows Steve this moment. Steve tilts his head just so to slot their mouths together. He thinks for a breath, with Billy’s lips stony against his, that Billy won’t kiss him back.

A sigh thickens the air between them. And then a hand cups the back of his head. Billy’s… odd gentleness doesn’t exactly fit the quiet aftermath of so much heartache. Not after what he’s done to Steve. So despite the kiss deepening and Billy lapping so carefully between his lips, Steve holds tension in his jaw. The kiss turns stiff with Steve’s nerves, and he trembles when Billy pulls away to nuzzle the side of his head. 

“Tell me again that you’re sorry. I wanna hear you say it like you did before.”

Billy still has him by the back of his head. Controlling him even now. So Steve stares past Billy’s damp hair with great uncertainty coiling in his stomach. 

“Um… I-I’m sorry, alpha.”

Another nuzzle. 

“For what?”

“For… I-I, for letting Tommy knot me?”

Billy hums and grumbles, “What else?”

He hadn’t exactly let their teammates fuck him. But Steve is willing to say anything at this point. The comforter is too warm and scratchy on his sore body. He needs Billy to peel his clothes off, draw the blanket back, and give him what he needs. 

Squirming, Steve tries, “I’m sorry for um letting the guys fuck me?”

“Like a whore.”

A flinch and then tiny in agreement, “Like a whore.”

Billy pulls away from him. Everything. His warmth, his hands, his whole body. He stares down the slope of his little nose at Steve as he takes a step away from the bed. No, no, that’s the wrong way. What’s happening? Why is Billy leaving?

Steve goes to sit up, to scramble for his alpha. He doesn’t get far. 

“Stay,” Billy commands with a snarl. His first emotion since standing back to watch three other boys have their way with Steve. 

Steve shakes his head when he flops back down. He shivers, but not because of the chill on his feverish skin. He can’t hold Billy’s enraged stare and so blinks somewhere near the alpha’s throat. Steve bares his own as the silence trickles on. Every inch of him is taut and anxious. Ready for Billy to finally explode. For him to berate, for Billy to trash his room. Maybe even him. The bite at Steve’s neck throbs almost as bad as the emptiness inside him, needing his alpha. He’ll give Billy whatever Billy wants. Just so that he doesn’t leave. 

But he does leave. He steps quietly to Steve’s bedroom door with the omega still pinned under his command. Billy stares hard at him from the threshold, allowing his gaze to roam everywhere the blanket reveals porcelain and beauty marks. Steve holds his breath while the rest of him swirls down, down, down to a black hole that opens in his stomach. He doesn’t want to be alone, can’t be alone right now. Not after all that. Not after lying there while three boys fucked him and Billy just watched. Not after Steve’s betrayal. He has to show Billy the truth. Has to prove he doesn’t want anyone else, that was a mistake, it won’t happen again, please please just don’t leave!

“You’re going to spend the rest of your heat alone,” Billy announces lowly from the door. 

Steve hiccups, voice caught in his throat, and then almost shakes the walls down with his anguished, “No!”

“Enough!”

Another command saps the fight right out of Steve, sends him loopy and dizzy on his bed. He lies there pliant like he should have from the start. But still Billy does not come for him. 

Still low, Billy says again, “You’re going to spend the rest of your heat alone. Do you know why?”

Steve can only manage a mournful sound and a frantic shake of his head. No, no, no please don’t, don’t leave him all alone!

“Because you lied to me.” Billy’s voice turns hissing and mean as he continues, “You were practically begging your little boyfriend to fuck you. Just like I knew you would. You really think I couldn’t smell him on you all week?”

Craning his head back into the pillow, Steve cries, “I’m sorry!”

“Sorry’s not good enough!”

Steve flinches at the power in that voice. If he could curl up and hide, he would. If he could crawl to Billy’s boots and rest his cheek on the hard leather, he would. Anything to make Billy stop and just stay. 

Billy only speaks again when his own breathing is under control. The quiet in the room is a knife ready to plunge into Steve. And Billy grips the handle. 

“So now,” he drawls slow and careful like, drawing the knife’s razor edge over skin to prick, “you get to spend your heat without him or me. So next time you’re tempted, you’ll know better. Because I’ll leave you, Harrington. I’ll mark you up so no alpha will ever want anything to do with you. And you’ll be alone for the rest of your life.”

Heart in his throat and the walls of his room closing in, suffocating him, Steve can only shake his head and pants, “No, no, no,” over and over again. 

“Think twice before you stray again. Let this be a lesson to keep your legs shut next time. Because you belong to me, and I’ll do whatever I want to you. I’ll throw you away if I want.”

Steve flings his head into the pillowcase and stares across the way at Billy’s blank face. 

“No, please don’t, oh god please don’t do this. I-I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I know you will. Because next time you think about betraying me, you’re gonna think about this moment right now.” Billy lifts his head so that Steve can see clearly the fury burning in his eyes. “You’re gonna remember how I left you alone after I passed you around for sloppy seconds. You did this to yourself. I hope you’re happy, Harrington.”

He doesn’t hear his bedroom door snick shut or Billy pound down the stairs over his mournful wail. And after he’s all cried out, Steve wobbles up on his knees with his wet face down in a pillow, fingers curled inside himself to take the edge off. Because Billy isn’t here, Billy doesn’t want him right now. Because Steve couldn’t control himself. He betrayed Billy when all Billy wanted was for him to behave and stay faithful. He’ll be good again, he’ll show his alpha he can be good. So Steve fucks himself miserable and alone and cries Billy’s name until he goes hoarse. And even after that when he’s coming dry and missing Billy terribly, he mouths the alpha’s name over and over. 

Billy, Billy, Billy!


End file.
